


The Beginnings of a Great Rival

by HarvestGreen



Series: Dumb answers to funny questions in the HP universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'T' rating is probably excessive, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvestGreen/pseuds/HarvestGreen
Summary: Noticed that baby Harry in the first movie and baby Harry in the seventh were dressed differently and one was inside the crib, the other outside. An idea was born.
Series: Dumb answers to funny questions in the HP universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215029
Kudos: 5





	The Beginnings of a Great Rival

“Avada kedavra.” The read headed mudblood dropped to the floor, dead.

Voldemort strode over the body, now standing in front of the crib. Inside the crib was a toddler, the one said to be his  _ rival _ .  _ As if anyone could rival  _ me _, _ thought Voldemort.

As he looked down at the child in the crib, however, a thought occured to him: What kind of image would this make? Voldemort’s potentially greatest rival, killed in a  _ crib _ while wearing  _ those _ clothes?

_ I would never get over the shame, _ he thought, and set to work.

“Hold still,” Voldemort demanded as he attempted to change the clothes of his supposed rival. It had taken him several minutes to find something passable for his would-be rival to wear, and the brat certaintly wasn’t making it easy.

“Is this what the prophecy meant,  _ the power he knows not _ ? The power of-” he furrowed his non-existent eyebrows in frustration, “baby clothes and uncooperative brats?”

Ten minutes later, his frustration came to a peak. “Try as you might, you will not defeat ME!” he raved. “I am the dark lord! Great britain, no, the WORLD ITSELF TREMBLES AT MY FEET!” His rival giggled. Truly, a fiendish foe.

Another ten minutes later, he had finally defeated the evils of baby clothing, and placed the child in front of the crib.

_ Much better _ , he thought. ‘However, my rival should stand to  _ face _ his killer, not lie there like a sack of potatoes!’

“Up.” He commanded, gesturing with a finger. The toddler rose, seemingly delighted to be standing on on his own two feet.

Voldemort considered the scene, his not even 30 inches tall rival/victim nigh levitating to stand, a yellow duckie on his shirt. 

_ I see nothing wrong with this situation. _ Voldemort smiled, satisfied at last.

“Avada kedavra!” And so Voldemort was defeated by a toddler. It could have been worse. He could have still been in the crib, I mean. Take what you can get, and all that.

**Author's Note:**

> Voldemort, we are all so truly impressed, to be sure.


End file.
